1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of air conduits and relates more particularly to an improved flexible connector assembly which evinces low heat loss.
2. The Prior Art
In air conduit systems such as air cooling and heating systems it is conventional to provide a flexible connector material which bridges the gap betseen adjacent duct ends. For instance, it is conventional to employ such flexible connector material to bridge the gap between the plenum of a heater and the ducting leading from the heater to the various registers within a dwelling.
The function of such connector material is twofold, namely, as a means of effecting a seal between two duct components which may not be disposed in perfect mating alignment, and as a means for dampening mechanical vibrations generated by the blower. The dampening or vibration attenuating effect is achieved since the flexible connector material is comprised of vibration dampening material, such as canvas, rubberized cloth or the like.
In conventional flexible connectors the canvas or like material is clamped at its side edges to a pair of metal strips.
In use, an elongated length of such material is cut from a roll and bent to the configuration of the adjacent duct ends, each of the metal strips being fastened to an end of the adjacent ducts. In this manner the pliable canvas acts to attenuate vibrations present in one duct and reduce the amount of vibration transmitted to the other duct.
A representative example of an improved type of flexible connector material may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,807 of Nov. 2, 1965, issued to the inventor hereof. An insulating flexible connector structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,557 of Jan. 15, 1980.
In order to minimize heat loss it is conventional practice to line the interiors of the air ducts or conduits with fibrous batts of insulating material. While such ducts are efficient to minimize heat loss, substantial heat loss has been found to occur through the joint provided by the flexible connector. The heat loss is occasioned primarily by the fact that the fabric material spanning the junction between ends is relatively inefficient as an insulating material.